The instant invention relates to a system and method for obtaining accommodations, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing a consumer with accommodations at a specific property at a nonpublic rate.
Online systems for obtaining hotel reservations are known. For example, HOTWIRE.COM is an Internet-based website that offers discounted prices on airfare, hotel, rental car, and vacation packages. In the HOTWIRE.COM system, the identity of the participating companies are not identified until after the purchaser has paid for the reservation.
Other Internet-based travel websites also exist wherein a consumer can book a travel related reservation from an online website. As an alternative to booking online, some travel services also maintain a separate call center, for receiving calls from consumers and booking by telephone. For example, EXPEDIA.COM permits a consumer to book online or to call a call center using the exchange 1-800-EXPEDIA.
What is needed is a reservation system that permits the consumer to obtain a travel related reservation at a set rate, but also permits the consumer to make an inquiry about receiving a non-public rate for an accommodation at a specific property.